bruine
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Adrien es una llovizna primaveral y Marinette anhela ser el sol que ilumine sus nostalgias.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc

 **Pareja** **:** Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 **Summary:** Adrien es una llovizna primaveral y Marinette anhela ser el sol que ilumine sus nostalgias.

 **Advertencia:** Viñeta. Posible OOC. Spoilers de los capítulos de los orígenes. Marinette Centric.

 **Notas:** Esta es mi primera incursión en este fandom y de hecho me siento algo nerviosa XDDD Pero desde hace un tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta serie y recientemente me motivé a hacerlo. Aunque no tengo idea de cuántas versiones escritas pudiera haber sobre la famosa "escena del paraguas", pero quise escribir la mía como un intento de acostumbrarme con los personajes XD

Oh, y también quería decir que esto es también algo así como un fic de regalo para una amiga que cumple años este día (cuyo nombre no voy a decir porque creo que eso es ilegal (?)) y que también es fan de esta serie. ¡Espero que te guste mucho este fic, que lo escribí enteramente para ti! :D Ojalá lo disfrutes y espero no decepcionarte.

Ahora sí, disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

 **.:bruine:.**

* * *

Adrien es una llovizna primaveral, que oculta tristezas amargas tras las sonrisitas de mazapán y los ojos empapados de nostalgias mal reprimidas.

O al menos de eso se percata Marinette mientras siente las mejillas arder ante la mirada que Adrien le dedica, en la salida de la escuela, estando ambos completamente solos mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo torrencial a su alrededor. Y casi le pareciera que el tiempo se detiene en el preciso instante en el que acepta aquel paraguas que él le tiende amablemente, rozándose sus manos por menos de un micro-segundo.

Entonces Marinette siente algo así como cientos de mariposas blancas revoloteando en su estómago cuando Adrien lanza una carcajada limpia y sin malas intenciones al ver como el paraguas se cierra sobre ella accidentalmente.

Y se estremece, no comprende bien qué le ocurre y porqué no es capaz de articular palabra alguna sin tartamudear, incluso cuando Adrien ya le ha dado la espalda para marcharse corriendo a una limusina. Marinette siente como su cuerpo tiembla y sus manos sudan exageradamente, y no lo entiende no entiende no entiende porqué—

Es un poco extraño, en especial considerando que al principio ella lo creyó alguien igual de ególatra e insoportable que Chloe, empero ahora se da cuenta de lo equivocada que estuvo y de que él era distinto a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes. Que tenía una sonrisa amable aunque escondía cierta tristeza en las sombras oscuras de su verde, y que era una persona amigable a pesar de expirar soledades y angustias incomprensibles para ella.

Marinette se da cuenta de todo eso y—

(Repentinamente piensa que Adrien tiene unos ojos muy bonitos)

 **(…)**

Es un poco extraño, porque incluso durante el transcurso de esa tarde Marinette es incapaz de borrar de su memoria aquel profundo verde que la mantiene embelesada. Se cuestiona seguido a qué se debe aquella insistencia de parte de su cerebro por hacerla recordar la mirada un-poco-bastante triste de Adrien y sus sonrisas que a ella de repente le parece que carecen de completa sinceridad (casi como si hubiera olvidado cómo sonreír). Le exaspera un poco, en especial cuando Tikki la mosquea con comentarios inoportunos e insinuantes sobre esa escena, y ella ni siquiera puede replicar pues sabe que estaría mintiendo si le dijera que aquello no tuvo nada de importancia. Porque si la tuvo.

Marinette se pregunta porqué es incapaz de olvidarlo. No tiene mucho sentido porque en realidad apenas y lo conoce, pero hay una parte dentro de ella que la hace creer fugazmente que aquella mirada de piedras preciosas y los cabellos suaves de espiga le parecen levemente conocidos (como si los hubiera visto realmente hace poco bajo una mascara de gato negro, luchando a su lado en pos del bienestar de París, tal como lo harían en muchas batallas venideras). Mas desecha rápidamente el pensamiento (aunque tal vez no debería hacerlo).

Ciertamente comienza a pensar que le gustaría ser capaz de ver a Adrien sonreír abiertamente. De poder conocerlo en verdad y ver más haya de aquellas caretas complacientes que pareciera siempre cargar. De poder caminar a su lado y acompañarlo en las más duras penas y pruebas difíciles. De poder sostenerlo de las manos y secar aquellas lágrimas invisibles que pareciera siempre cargar bajo los ojos y—

 **(…)**

Se pregunta entonces si acaso eso será amor.

Es algo difícil para ella poder decirlo, pues no recuerda haberse enamorado nunca y realmente no es una experta en el tema. Pero siente que puede reconocer aquella alegría casi careciente de sentido que la embarga al pensar en él y topárselo nuevamente al volver a clases como una señal. Y aunque no sepa mucho del amor puede estar segura de que quiere y anhela más que nada que Adrien sea feliz y poder ser ella participe de su felicidad (aunque sea incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta y se reprocha continuamente por ser tan fácilmente vencida por los nervios al estar a solas con él).

Pero se mantiene determinada a conseguirlo, pues siente que se ha enamorado irremediablemente de aquellos ojos verdes que la miran con cierto afecto tímido al estar ella bajo la máscara roja, y que al estar sin ella la observan con una cordialidad y confianza (pues ella fue, aunque tal vez no lo sepa, una de las primeras personas a la que pudo llamar amiga) que no hacen más que sacarle sonrojos exagerados.

Y todo se resume así—

 **(…)**

Adrien es una llovizna primaveral y Marinette anhela ser el sol que ilumine sus nostalgias.


End file.
